


The Feast

by sleepymarvel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Overprotective Robb Stark, Reader Insert, Theon is name dropped, bc in season one he’s still in love with her, because y/n needs to get her mans, but when/if I write more he’ll get over her eventually bc yikes, jamie lannister before he was nice, lowkey incest bc this is game of thrones, okay that’s all enjoy the show, robb stark is a great brother, there’s some jamie x cersei at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymarvel/pseuds/sleepymarvel
Summary: Then, "We have to stop. Someone will see."And, "Let them see. I don't care."Finally, "You'll care when our heads are on spikes outside the Red Keep.""And we'd be the most beautiful heads out there. Don't you think?"





	The Feast

**Author's Note:**

> I'd originally planned this as a OC story but I had trouble writing it and it became a reader insert. This is my first time writing in this style so go easy on me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own game of thrones and am just writing this for fun. GRRM would probably hate it but not as much as I do.
> 
> [Y/N] = Your Name

**Part One: Winterfell**

You stood above the quiet grounds of Winterfell, just outside the feast your family had thrown for the Royal Party.

Bursts of luaghter and music drifted out into the night air around you and you mind drifted off to the drinking game you'd just played with Robb and Theon.

You'd been the first to get tipsy and when they'd laughed you left in mock upset, though you thought it was rather funny as well.

You'd just decided to take a walk down to the Godswood and get some fresh air when you noticed Jaime Lannister leaving the party out the same door you had.

You immediately turned back to look over the balcanoy, hoping he hadn't caught you looking at him. You'd tried to keep mostly to yourself and your siblings since the arrival of the Royal Party. You weren't sure why but they made you uneasy.

Despite your best efforts to be invisible, Jaime still noticed you standing alone and made his way over to where you’d been looking out over the dark grounds of Winterfell.

"What are you doing away from the party, Little Wolf?" he asked, watching you curiously.

Jaime hated the North and he hated being stuck up in Winterfell while the King paraded around like a drunken fool.

As he couldn't enjoy the feast without Cersei, he'd left in an attempt to find something to distract himself with.

The eldest Stark daughter had caught his attention.

You turned, wobbly on your feet, "Just needed some fresh air, Ser Jaime."

Jaime noticed immediately that you were drunk. Your cheeks were flushed pink from the wine and when you curtsied it looked as if you might trip yourself. It was almost endearing and Jaime was sure that Cersei would enjoy hearing that Ned Stark's eldest girl left the festivities the way she had.

Your face flushed further when it dawned on you how obvious it was you'd had too much to drink, "I'm sorry Sir, it's improper of me to talk with you like this."

"I don't think so." Jaime muses, "I think it adds character. You Starks are always so hard to talk with sober." He’s obviously amused. 

You think that maybe he’s insulting you, but the wine clouds in your head, and instead you blush furiously at the way he talks so causally with you.

You look up at him, and with a sudden strength and finality, "It's improper."

You'd learned quiet a lot about how ladies were supposed to behave from your Septa's lessons and while you still couldn't knit as well as Sansa could, you knew quite well how to behave among Knights and royalty.

Jaime almost laughs and raises his hands in mock surrender, "Alright, if you say so, Little Wolf. I know better than to argue with a Stark."

"Well, good."

Jaime looks back towards the feast where he can hear the King's booming voice joking about something or other unimportant and then back down at the Stark he'd been amusing himself with.

He decided he'd rather stay away from the feast with you, despite your being a proper Northern girl, than have to endure another second listening to Robert Baratheon.

"I hear," he starts, thinking back in the reason that they'd come to Winterfell in the first place, "--that the King intends to ask your father to replace Jon Aryn as Hand."

You think on it for a moment, the uneasy feeling you'd felt when you'd first seen Jaime Lannister exiting the feast, returning to the pit of your stomach. Still, the wine feels thick in your head and you remember how much you hate the capital and hate the dangers there.

You'd rather your father stay up in Winterfell.

"I hope he says no." You say flatly. "I don't want him to go down there."

"Hand of The King is a prestigious position. Don't you think your dear father is up for the job?" Jaime persists, curious to your opinion on the matter, despite the state you were in.

"Of course. But it's dangerous there." You pause and fix him with your most serious look, "And winter is coming."

"Ah, the infamous Stark words." he teases, "Don't worry, Little Wolf, I’m quite the skilled King's Guard. I won't let anybody hurt him."

Something unspoken passes between you in the chilly night air and so when you hear your brother's voice you feel relief wash over you.

"[Y/N]--" Robb begins, finally finding you out on the balcony. He was tipsy as well, but it wasn't obvious.

He'd felt bad for not following after you when you'd left the feast. Theon convinced him that they'd still have to continue drinking until one of them lost. Robb knew you'd be alright on your own for a while. 

However, his smile disappeared when he noticed Jaime Lannister with you.

"Lady [Y/N] is intoxicated." Jaime explained, when Robb didn't say anything for a moment. "I thought I'd make sure she didn't fall from the balcony. It would be quite tragic, especially after you've all been so hospitable to us terrible Lannisters." He immediately notices the appraising look he was getting from the Stark boy, but it doesn’t faze him. Instead, he gets even more amused. It’s always funny seeing a seeing a Stark so tense.

Robb’s gaze gets even more protective, his jaw setting angrily, "Is that a threat, Kingslayer?" he replies lowly.

"Simply an observation. As a knight it's my duty to watch after the weak among us. That includes intoxicated Ladies."

You continue looking up at him, the tension between him and Robb making you uneasy, "And I thank you for that, Ser."

Robb scoffs. He's always hated how easily Jaime Lannister was able to put a spell on women. Robb is sure that if his sister were sober you'd be able to see straight through his act.

"Excuse me." You curtsey as a way of goodbye and Jaime watches as you make your way back over to your brother.

"I'm not mad at Theon." You tell Robb, smiling brightly, "He must've cheated. We all know I'm better than him at holding my liquor." 

As you return to the feast with your brother, Jaime notices that you spare a glance back towards him.

He wonders, as you do, if that might be the last time the pair of you ever talk. 

* * *

"What did you do to Robb Stark?" Cersei asks her brother later that night, as they stand quietly outside of his guest chamber.

Despite the quiet, they could hear wolves howling outside. They could see their own breath cold in front of them, even though they were inside the castle.

Jaime took a step closer to his sister his lips ghosting over her mouth, "Let's not talk about Robb Stark."

Cersei pulls back, her lips taut and and eyes steely, "So you did do something to upset him, then?"

Jaime relents, knowing she'd never let it go even while it was nothing, "I'd been talking with his sister outside the feast. He'd gotten the wrong idea."

Jaime leans in to kiss her again, but Cersei presses her hand against the cheat plate of his armor, keeping him at arm's length.

"Which sister?" She continues, unrelenting, her gaze sharp.

Jaime pauses, then, "Does it matter?"

"I'm just curious as to which Stark chit you're off amusing yourself with while I'm stuck alone with the rest of the damn people." Cersei shrugs, the implication of her words ridiculous to him.

He'd never love anybody but her and he's told her that thousands of times. The thought of loving someone else or being with someone else felt so foreign to him even now just thinking about it.

"You know," Jaime begins, "Jealousy has always looked good on you."

He takes a step closer, pining her outstretched arm between their chests.

When they kiss, Cersei stops thinking about the Stark girl that her brother had been speaking with, stops thinking about her husband and how much she wants him dead, stops thinking.

Then, "We have to stop. Someone will see."

And, "Let them see. I don't care."

Finally, "You'll care when our heads are on spikes outside the Red Keep."

"And we'd be the most beautiful heads out there. Don't you think?"

Bran falls the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Let me know if you want more.


End file.
